I don't Understand
by KageNao
Summary: "Rahasia yang sudah lama tak ingin diketahui oleh orang-orang, Yaitu..." Naoto's POV. OOC BANGET. bahasanya kurang cocok buat 14 kebawah jadinya Rating M aja! kenapa 14? biar gue bisa baca LOL. RnR! DLDR! rada Shojo-ai


I don't understand.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**Genre**: Angst/Hurt/Shojo-Ai

**Pairing**: ngutamain Naoto x Rise sih disini.. ditambahin Kanji x Naoto dikit lah gapapa.

**Rating**: M! soalnya ceritanya rada rada belok jadinya buat yang cukup umur aja ya teman teman ;;) #sokunyu

**Note**: fic pertama gue! maaf masih jelek banget, dialog juga minim. lebih ke POV nya Naoto sih..

Don't like don't read!

CHARA DISINI DIBUAT OOC GA SESUAI SAMA ASLINYA!

sesuai ama judulnya! gue-sendiri-gangerti-ending-nya-mau-kaya-gimana #plak

anyway, hope you like it :")

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naoto's POV<span>**

Rahasia yang kupendam selama ini..

Rahasia yang sudah lama tak ingin diketahui oleh orang-orang

Yaitu..

Suka pada sesama jenis.

Kasarnya mungkin _lesbian_

Tapi jujur aku masih suka laki-laki

mungkin, lebih tepatnya aku ini.. _bisexual_

dan tentu aku benci mendapat gelar itu.

* * *

><p>"Naoto-kun! Izinkan aku ke rumah mu hari ini ya, aku kangen banget sama kamu.." ucap sang Idol lewat telfon genggam<p>

"aku juga.. ya sudah, kutunggu kabarnya ya.. bye.." jawabku

"bye.. love you" lalu Rise menutup telfonnya.

Kalau mau tahu, kami sebenarnya sudah menjalani hubungan yang kira –kira sudah 2 bulan lah. Dan kami berdua merahasiakan ini pada semua. Tentu saja aku tidak mau kakek ku tahu bahwa cucu nya ini seorang… yah kau tahu lah, aku jujur benci mengakuinya.. dan aku tak ingin dijauhi atau tak dipercaya teman-temanku dan kerabatku sendiri.

Aku sempat berpikir, 'ku harap, tak akan ada yang tahu hubungan kita. Rasanya, aku tak ingin melepaskan ini begitu saja. Aku tahu bahwa ini tidak wajar, _abnormal_, aku mungkin bisa di-cap _lesbian_ oleh sekolah. Dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi'.

Entah aku ingin menyesal berharap seperti itu, karena ada kalimat bijak mengatakan;

**_"tuhan tidak memberikan apa yang kita inginkan, tapi tuhan memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan"_**

tapi sepertinya, tepat seperti kalimat bijak tersebut. tuhan tidak menjawab harapanku

dan sesuatu terjadi..

Aku menjemput Rise yang sudah berada di depan rumahku dan kuajak langsung ke kamar.

Rise menggandeng tanganku, "jadi kan hari ini? Hehe.."

"ga sabaran banget sih. Santai aja kali" ucapku

Kegiatan kita selama di kamar? Aku malu mengatakan nya… Tapi kita mengisi waktu dengan melakukan… hubungan seksual. Aneh? Tapi ini cara kami melampiaskan rasa perasaan kami. Mungkin dimata banyak orang, kita PASTI akan dipandang rendah, sampah, dan dianggap sangatlah aneh

Tapi entah kenapa, Rasanya perasaan ini… tidak aneh sama sekali.. memang sih aku yang merasakan saja.. Cuma kalau dipikir baik-baik.. Kok bisa bisa nya aku terjerumus ke sesuatu yang seperti ini?

Padahal, aku.. sebenarnya juga sudah mau jadian dengan.. Tatsumi-kun.. Kita berjanji akan mencintai satu sama lain hingga akhir hayat. Rasanya…. Aku benar-benar berdosa menduakannya dengan seorang wanita.. Aku rasanya tidak pantas untuk menjadi orang yang disukai Tatsumi-kun.. Apa yang akan ia katakan bila mengetahui perbuatanku ini..

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Naoto? Kamu dengan Rise-chan disana?" terdengar suara kakekku sambil mencoba membuka pintu kamar, tetapi dikunci.

"hey, Naoto! Kenapa dikunci? Hey! Buka pintunya anak muda!" sambil memaksa membuka pintu tersebut.

Aku kewalahan, demikian pula dengan Rise yang, maaf.. telanjang.

Kututup dia dengan selimut, dan jantungku berdetak kencang sekali saking takutnya ketahuan oleh kerabatku, terutama kakek ku. Lalu kubuka-kan pintu untuknya

Aku lupa, aku melepas pakaian dalam Rise di dekat kasur dan aku tak sempat memakaikannya kembali. Spontan, kuinjak juga agar paling tidak kakek tidak melihatnya.

Tapi sayangnya kakek ku adalah orang yang jeli…

Dan.. pada hari itu juga, aku merasakan sepercik api neraka yang tak dapat kulupakan rasanya.

Bagaimana rasanya, sebuah perasaan atau rahasia yang sudah dipendam dalam dalam dan pada akhirnya ketahuan?

pada akhirnya, kakek benci pada Rise hingga aku tak berani menyebut namanya didepannya.

Benar-benar ketakutan yang tak dapat kulupakan.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Aku menyukai seorang laki-laki, dan mencintai seorang perempuan.

Aku tahu tak sepantasnya ku mencintai sesama jenis, aku juga berharap aku bisa menahan perasaan ku ini. Aku melakukan ini demi masa depan kami. Tapi memang..

_**Perasaan takkan pernah bisa dibohongi.**_

Apakah ini yang pantas kudapatkan? Apakah tuhan benar-benar memberikan apa yang kubutuhkan?

Aku sampai sekarang masih belum dapat memahaminya..

* * *

><p>GUE TAU FIC PERTAMA GUE ANCUR. FINE, LO GUE END #kok<p>

tapi jujur emang ini ancur banget. pengetahuan gue tentang bikin cerita tuh ga terlalu bagus.

huhuhuhu maaf banget kalo jelek banget

btw, Rate and Review please ;)


End file.
